


You And I

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Axiety, Banter, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, First Date, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Messy Feelings, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Requited Pining, Romance, Toppy!Arin, jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: The number of times Arin had sat beside Dan and watched him laugh has to count in the thousands by now.When flirting leads to a confession, Dan and Arin must figure out where they stand.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nernball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nernball/gifts).

> Nern commissioned this all the way back in the summer and it's finally - at long last done!

The number of times Arin had sat beside Dan and watched him laugh has to count in the thousands by now. But each time was unique and different, something fresh and something different, tender. Sometimes it was a screaming hard hiccup-inducing laugh over some raunchy joke. Sometimes it was a quiet giggle because they were giddy from exhaustion. Sometimes it was a long, loud scream that was close to hysteria. For all of the things they had shared, the only sure constant was total and complete change at every single turn.

At the moment, Dan was talking about his arena concert – which Arin and Suzy had missed, being stuck at home dealing with family business- being both amazingly wonderful and terrible. “…And it was the best and scariest thing I’ve ever done,” Dan said. 

“Oh. Like taking it in the butt for the first time,” said Arin.

“Yes. Absolutely and precisely not what I was talking about,” Dan said.

“I think that’s a fair comparison!” protested Arin. “When you see that big old dongle coming at you for the first time it can be scary…”

“Arin,” Dan said, in that flat, I am brooking-no-arguments-you-are-being-ridiculous tone of his.

“All you can do is get your ankles behind your head and grab the biggest bottle of lube you can find…” Now Dan was horse laughing.

“How many times have you experienced that? When did you ever have some man take your legs, put your feet all the way up by your ears, and take you to ‘Frisco town?” asked Dan.

Arin made a soft squeaking sound of dismay. His ears turned a shade of pale red, looking for all the world like “Uh, well…Suzy..”

“Arin, if chicks with strap-ons count then not even my b-hole is fully virgin.”

“Wait! Wait a minute. Hold that thought and reverse it. You’ve let girls go to town with you with a strap on?”

“…Once. Once,” Dan said, with slow deliberateness. “And I didn’t really like it, so I just let the subject drop.”

“Oh,” said Arin. The word came out on a squawk, and her flushed and turned his gaze toward the screen.

“Did I just make it weird?” Dan asked. “Please tell me I didn’t just make it weird.”

“You could never make it weird with me,” said Arin.

“Aww,” Dan said. “That’s sweet.” Silence passed. “Um. Next time on Game Grumps.”

Arin clicked the recording equipment off and Dan flung himself into the conversational void, just an inch over sounding frantic. “Dude, did I go too far with the…”

Arin shook his head. “I just didn’t’ know you’d um…gone there with some girl.”

Dan heaved a sigh of relief. “So you’re not pissed?”

“Why would I be pissed? It’s not my b-hole that got plundered by some chick’s plastic dick.”

“Um…” Dan paused at Arin’s tone of voice. “You sound kind of jealous, man?” 

Arin flushed. “Why would I be jealous when I’ve done it too?”

Dan turned red now, his ears bright and almost luminous as blood rushed to them. “Nothing,” he blurted. 

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Suddenly the easy comfort her felt whenever he was around Dan – that natural sensation of being with your second skin, your shadow, the other half of you – felt sweaty and uncomfortable.

But interesting.

Really super interesting.

And Arin had no idea if pressing on Dan would be a terrible idea – if it would get him what he wanted or result in them getting a little closer it might be a good thing. But losing his partner, the man he respected and liked most in the world? Yeah, that would be a disaster.

*** 

But he was lying beside his wife and thinking of Dan. Of his laugh and his warm, soft hands. Of the way he’d look at him and the way he’d talk to him. 

“Honey, you have a boner,” Suzy mumbled into his shoulder. “I love you, but I’m kinda tired right now.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he muttered against the top of her head. “I’m just um…thinking of things.”

“Of what?” She asked. Then she poked his dick lightly with her kneecap. “Dan? Again?”

Arin flushed. “You don’t have to act like it’s obvious.”

“With you it’s always obvious.” Suzy yawned, rolling onto her back. For the millionth time that night, he thought of how beautiful she was, and how tough. “When are you going to let him penetrate your throat?”

“Baby!”

“What?” she asked innocently, as if she’d ever been innocent a day in her life.

“I can’t just go ‘hey best friend, other love of my life, wanna fuck my face with your totally straight dick?’

“Honey, Dan’s flexi-straight if I ever saw flexi-straight.” Suzy grinned. “All you have to do is just nudge him right over the border into “have mouth, will blow” territory. 

“So classy, baby.”

“that’s why you love me, darling.”

Arin groaned. “I’m just…gonna go handle my rager.”

“Think of me. Or Dan. Or me and Dan?”

Arin groaned and got out of bed. “Not helping the boner!” he yelled back over his shoulder, as she laughed at his sassy wiggle and he rushed off to the bathroom to take care of himself.

*** 

The next morning, Dan was his sunshiney self. They played a bunch of awful shovelware games and managed not to break the computer with adware. He and Arin got into a joking argument over which of the Rolling Stones got more ‘sliz’ as Dan put it. And they found themselves laughing again. 

That easy laughter. Ahh, this was why Arin loved Dan so much.

“You know, man – I love you.”

Dan chuckled gently. “I love you too, Arin.” Ah-rin. That old pronunciation always made his heart lighten.

“No, I mean I um…I love you a lot. I just wanted to say it out loud, that’s all.”

Dan took a breath. In that space of time twenty things seemed to rest on the tip of his tongue. But instead of saying anything at all, Dan just flushed. His face turned red. His ears were like twin coals burning against the sides of his face. 

Arin wanted to warm his hands against Dan’s belly, just to hear him whine and complain. He supposed that was either true love or lovesickness.

Both were a bitch, he knew that from personal experience. 

But he didn’t put any pressure on Dan to react. That would’ve been gross, and he wasn’t going to be gross about his weird, horny crush on his best fucking friend.

So he sat still with a thin smile and waited for Dan to do something but blush and look like he wanted to sink through the floor.

But then Dan turned toward him with that devil-may-care grin. “I love you too, Arin.”

How many times had Dan said that to him? “I love you,” was something he said without thought, without compunction. It was something he spent on strangers - on babies, on people who were kind to him but not absolutely close to his heart. He said it without thinking, sometimes. Sometimes he meant it.

But whenever Arin said it, he meant those words with every inch of his heart.

Dan was wonderful, but impossible. Arin knew this and yet he loved him with every single inch of his soul and body in that moment.

“Arin, don’t look t me like that,” Dan begged. “This is hard enough…”

“Oh yeah, it’s hard,” Arin said, and Dan’s laugh – his big, beautiful, spontaneous laugh – filled the room up like sweet perfume. 

“It’s hard enough to look at you and um…feel things for you that I’ve never felt for a man,” explained Dan. “I mean it when I say I love you, y’know. Not just pulling that out of my ass.”

“Oh,” Arin said. His heart leapt like a fish against his ribcage. 

His intestines also reacted, which was a less pleasant experience. “Excuse me for a second,” 

Arin spent longer than even he normally would in the bathroom trying to process Dan’s words. He had no idea exactly what the heck to say to him – he was only painfully aware that he was going to have to wash his hands and confront real life, and that was a prospect worse than death at the moment. 

Then a knock sounded upon the bathroom door. “Arin,” Dan said gently. “We really need to talk about this.”

“Dan, I’m trying to poop,” Arin begged off.

“I know, but c’mon, man. You’ve got me dangling here. Much like the poop falling out of your buttocks.” Arin groaned. “But I threw my heart and you and you’re kind of…well, not freezing me out. More like freaking out and I have no idea what to say to you and it’s making my stomach make weird popping sounds and..”

“Dan, dude, please relax. We’ll figure something out.”

“You really think we can?” Arin wondered.

“Sure . We have to talk about it or something first, but…”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

There was a pause. “So Suzy…”

“Yes, Suz knows everything. In fact I think she’s angling for a threesome.”

“….Fuck, dude, don’t make me hard at work.”

“Does that turn you on?” Arin sounded incredulous.

“Uh yeah well – the two of you together would be hot. Because you’re both hot in your own ways…and this feels super fucking awkward to tell you in the middle of the office while you’re taking a shit, man.”

“I know,” said Arin. “Let’s just…Suzy’s cool with us. I’m TOTALLY cool with us. If you want to touch me at any time and in any way, I would probably come in my pants.”

“Wow, super flattering. I haven’t slept in three days and a chick dumped me last night for having greasy pubes. I look like hot garbage,” Dan complained

“Wait what? You have greasy pubes? Since when?” Arin asked.

“I wax from navel to balls! I don’t know what she was talking about!” Dan said.

“Like, is your hair so long it’s somehow getting down between your legs so, like, it looks like a merkin down there?”

“What’s a merkin?” asked Dan.

“Never mind. So…we’re going to do this?”

“Sure, but I have to take you out on a date first.” Dan said.

“What, like a real date?” Arin asked. He got up, flushed, spritzed some air freshener, and washed his hands. “Movies and dinner and the whole thing?”

“Yeah. We can go to see the new Star Wars and then we’ll have sushi. Maybe walk around downtown Little Toyko. Or I can bring some DVDs over and we can order a pizza.”

“I thought you can’t have any.”

“I’d make an exception for you.” 

“Aw. True love is heartburn that lasts for four years.”

“HAH,” Dan replied. 

“But yeah – really, a date?”

“I just can’t whip out my dick and put it in your mouth, Arin! I’m not built like that!”

“Wait, it’s that small?”

“Shut up and come out of the bathroom, please,” Dan said.

Arin did. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Dan said. “Did I just make everything super weird by flirting back at you hard, or did I just do the best thing I’ve ever done like, ever.”

“Second one,” Arin said. “Friday. Come pick me up on Friday.”

“Okay,” Dan said quietly. “I’ll do that.”

Arin nodded, backed out of the way – felt incredibly shy about the whole thing, as if he’d just farted in the middle of a poignant moment. 

“I’ll be fine,” Dan soothed. “You’ll see!”

But Arin had no idea if it would be.

*** 

He considered cancelling their plans three times before finally letting Friday take its course. When they finished recording, Dan asked, “Want to head to the Galleria?”

“Okay,” Arin said. Then Dan, old-fashioned, endearing Dan, decided to drape Arin’s coat over his shoulders. Sliding his arms into the sleeves, everything felt warm and soft, cloaking, insulating, against the evils of the world. 

They walked together to Dan’s truck, and Arin climbed in. The ride to the Galleria was brief. Arin bought candy and popcorn, and Dan bought their tickets.

They’d been to the movies a million times before this one, so Arin was used to Dan’s behavior, his long arms, his rangy elbows. The feeling of being both comfortably held and the tension of knowing Dan was _right there,_ his hands within inches of Arin’s knee, within inches of Arin’s thigh. That Arin yearned to feel Dan’s hand on him was a simplification of the situation – he wanted everything in that one instance. Wanted to know what it would feel like to be kissed by him as the movie flickered in the background.

He didn’t get to learn it that day. Instead, they laughed and gaped at the movie, making their own remarks back to the screen in the nearly empty theater. Leaving to head outside, they headed nextdoor to a sushi place.

Arin stuffed himself silly, and they spent the whole night laughing. It was pitch dark when Dan drove Arin back to his place, and Arin realized that they’d had a good time.

An easy time.

He saw a note from Suzy plastered to the TV set. _Don’t do anyone I wouldn’t,_ was all it read.

He had the best wife in the world.

“So,” Dan said. “Let’s…sit down?”

“Sure,” said Arin. He turned the TV set on. There was a horror movie screeching away, and Dan turned the channel as Arin settled beside him.

“Well,” said Arin.

“Hmm,” said Dan.

Neither of them had any idea how to take the first move forward. Then someone was decapitated in the movie, and Dan shrieked, throwing himself into Arin’s arms.

With Dan in his lap, how could Arin resist the impulse to kiss him?

And that first kiss was _hot_. And Arin pulled Dan into that heat, hungrily tucking his fingers into Dan’s hair, tuggng and making him whine against Arin’s teeth. They made out like teenagers, fingers awkwardly groping around for places to tightly hold on to. When Dan squirmed around in Arin’s lap, Arin was half-hard, and Arin could feel Dan’s interest in more ways than one.

And Dan was a good kisser. Not slobberry. Not too forward. Not violent or awkward. Not jaded and overpracticed. Simply himself, whole and giving, the entire time.

Dan was red - red all over – when he pulled himself out of Arin’s arms and sat back in his grip. “Can you um..let me make it up to you? The weirdness I kind of threw on you?”

Arin paused. “You don’t have to do that…”

“I really want to,” Dan explained. “I just want to make things okay between us. Can I?”

“What does that mean in…” Dan reached for the hem of his teeshirt and tugged it over his head. “Okay,” Arin squeaked.

“Am I going too far? If you don’t want to do this you don’t need to do this, I swear…”

“No, it’s okay,” Arin said. “I’m fine.”

“Good!”

And then Dan kissed him again. 

This time, Arin had confidence enough to roll Dan onto his back and get his own teeshirt off. The contact of skin to skin was electric, warm, lovely. Everything he’d been dreaming of. Out of curiosity he sucked on Dan’s neck and the other man let out a deep groan, squirming toward Arin’s mouth eagerly. When he bit down, his hips bucked upward underneath him. That was a pressure point! Oh, he could work with this.

Dan’s hands floundered along Arin’s side, as if he were trying desperately to figure out what to do with them. Arin reached back, placed his hands on Arin’s hips. They humped at one another through the heavy, thick heat of their jeans.

Dan could only take that for so long. “Let me sit up,” he begged, as Arin let him go. “I’m going to cream in my jeans and if I do that I’ll probably clip through the floor in embarrassment.”

Arin took the chance to take a deep breath and watch as Dan battled away his jeans, throwing them to the floor with a thump. His sneakers came next. Then there he was – sitting there on Arin’s couch. Naked except for his boxer briefs.

Arin threw himself toward Dan. He wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him silly, until Dan was below him and Arin was on top, straddling Dan’s knees. 

Arin attacked his neck, his mouth, his shoulders – he rubbed little pink patches of skin against Dan’s shoulders and left little hickies where his teeth had latched in. He rushed along his body like warm water running down, reheating his skin, biting ribs. Feeling Dan’s heart beat like a violent little kettle drum in his chest. 

“Can you…Arin, let me touch you?”

“I…sure? Okay?” Arin fell into his back, and was soon subjected to Dan’s more restrained, more gentle touch. It was like being brushed from toe to head by a swath of silk. Little butterfly kisses rained along his belly and chest. Dan paused to suck each of Arin’s nipples and he writhed. 

For just one second he wondered if he was applying what he knew from fucking women to Arin, but that notion fell away under the powerful, playful onslaught of Dan’s mouth. 

But as he slid lower, toward Arin’s cock, he froze, then paused and began kissing his way back up Arin’s body. And Arin knew what that meant. Confronted by a penis, he had no idea how the heck to proceed to touch Arin. And so he’d slid back up for kisses, for more comfort – even if they were beardy kisses, they were still kisses, and Dan knew how to accomplish that without choking to death on his own tongue.

Arin suddenly knew he was going to have to take the bull by its proverbial horns and get his dick down Dan’s throat before they both died. Thankfully he’d worn shorts. Unthankfully there was no fly in them, so he had to awkwardly scoot the material down over his knees until his cock finally surfaced for a salute.

It slapped Dan’s belly and he jumped back. “Oh!” he said,

“Yep!” Arin said. “There’s some pure, 100 percent man hog.”

“…Arin.”

“What? I’m trying to introduce you to Renaldo!”

“…You named your penis Renaldo?”

“It’s a long story that’s not important.” Arin sat beside Dan. “Look, it’s just like touching yourself,” Arin said. “Just wrap your hand around it….With some lube.”

“Yes,” Dan said. “Lube is important.”

Arin dug around beside the couch and there wasn’t anything there. Or between the cushions. 

“Do you and Suzy fool around down here?” asked Dan, utterly mystified by Arin’s probing around.

“No, well…okay, sometimes. I’ve got to get up to the bedroom, be right back!” Arin called. Then he was off like a shot, tripping on his own shorts, as he rushed to grab some lube.

It took ten minutes of desperate digging around, but Arin managed to find the flavored kind hiding over in Suzy’s drawers. He took a relieved breath and then quickly rushed back downstairs.

And there was Dan, sprawled on the couch, naked, his cock in his hand, his hair in his eyes.

“Hello,” he said smoothly. “Are you here to enjoy some beautiful, smooth, slippery, sensual times with me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Arin said. And God, did he want that.

“Then allow me to seduce you sweetly,” Said Dan. Suddenly Arin was on the couch, and Dan was on the floor, kneeling between his knees. Kissing his chest, and his belly, with sweet, loving, light touches, Arin felt himself relaxing. Soon. Dan was once again confronting Arin’s cock.

This time he didn’t stop. He kissed the tip of Arin’s dick, just once.

“Hmm,” he remarked.

“What?” Arin asked self-consciously.

“Nothing at all,” said Dan. “You taste very good, and it surprised me.”

“Oh,” Arin said quietly. Dan smiled – it was a secret look, a private seduction meant only for Arin. 

Then he was sliding his mouth around the head of Arin’s dick.

But he couldn’t seem to decide if he should be moving his tongue as he deep throated, which made him come up from the task gasping. 

“Easy,” Arin encouraged. “You don’t need to do anything fancy. Just take it in carefully. Don’t gag to death on it.” 

Dan made an agreeable sound. Then he was carefully releasing Arin’s dick. His hand rose up the shaft as he came off of it – he seemed to be experimenting with his hands and mouth as he moved along with the seduction.

Arin approved of that. He couldn’t tell Dan how thoroughly he did enjoy it, though, because the only sounds he could make were vague whimpers. He remembered Dan talking about how he was in bed. “I’m like a shrepa on a mission.” Well, Arin did feel like a rather thoroughly unconquered mountain – open, exposed.

Dan clearly had no idea how to suck a dick, but it was hard as hell to suck a dick in the ‘wrong way.’ Soon he was licking Arin, like a cat – one eyebrow up, maintaining eye contact. 

“You’ve watched way too much porn,” said Arin.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, his voice gravely when he pulled off of Arin’s dick. “Am I not sucking your dick interestingly enough for you?”

“Are you kidding?” Arin pointed at his stiff, twitching dick. “Do I have to draw you a map or like, applaud with it?”

“What?” Dan asked.

“Just…you don’t have to perform for me, man. You can just be you. Be Dan, sucking a big old penis.”

“Could be bigger.”

“What the fuck, dude!”

Dan giggled. “Arin. You’re so fucking thick I can barely get you down my throat. You are a hot, handsome, sexy, virile piece of ass. If I weren’t your best friend and like, totally into sucking on your schween, I would envy your stamina.”

“Thank you.”

“But you’re not as big as me.”

“Dude. Shut up. Please shut up, I’m begging you.”

Dan laughed. Then he coughed. He locked eyes with Arin one more time and started pumping his fist. Up and down, and slowly. Watching him with curious eyes.

Until he leaned forward and took Arin down his throat in a slow, easy swallow. 

Arin could feel his heart stop. Dan choked on him, pulled away, wiped his lips, but he had gained some ground – this time he was going to take him all the way, with no regrets. It happened four times. Dan’s practice seemed to be winning him favors.

Back down. A little wiggle of the tongue this time. Experimental suction that made Arin keen low in his throat. 

Then up and down once more, into the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Dan didn’t quite have perfect pitch yet, but he was getting better. Then Arin forgot to think or to do anything but buck up into Dan’s throat. He managed to make three rough strokes before Dan pulled away.

It was way too early for that. Fortunately, Dan didn’t shower the carpet with Sushi and soda. 

“Ugh. Careful with that thing, dude. I kinda need my throat to work,” said Dan.”

“Sorry,” Arin breathed.

“It’s all right,” Dan said. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Then Dan started using his hand again. There was a pause for more lube and...yeah, that was perfect, he was flying, it was like greased lightning, pleasure fraying through him and radiating all over, like a cluster bomb. He was rushing toward the pleasure, and then Dan was sucking on the head of his dick, was fondling his balls, and oh God!

“Dude, I’m gonna come,” Arin grunted. “Where do you want it?”

“Why don’t you act out that fantasy of yours?” Dan threw back his head to get his hair out of his eyes, then stuck out his tongue, working Arin’s shaft with purpose and gently rubbing his balls. “For luck,” he added, and stuck his tongue back out.

That vulnerability, that look of love in Dan’s eyes, was what undid Arin. He came with a little yelp, spattering across Dan’s tongue, his chin, his face. Then a thread hit his nose. Dan blinked and grunted when a strand struck his eyeball.

“Geeze, dude,” said Dan in the haze. But he kept milking Arin until it was painful, until it was too much for him and he had to let go of Arin’s dick.

When Arin caught his breath and opened his eyes again, Dan was kneeling there, his eyes closed, covered in Arin’s jizz. The sight made Arin shudder again, his empty dick twitching. 

Dan gave an experimental swallow, then licked his chops. He was in full seduction mode until, finally, the jizz dripped down and into his eyes.

Dan let out a yelp and rose to his feet. “Ow. OW MY EYES OW!”

“Ah! Stand still, let me get you a wet paper towel!” Arin ran off to the kitchen while Dan clutched his eyes and writhed on his feet.

“Thank you,” Dan said. “If I knew what this looked like I would have been less adamant about facials in my 20s,” Dan said ruefully. 

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, sure, sure.” He finished mopping off his face, then met Arin’s eyes. “That was um. Really hot,” said Dan.

Arin glanced between Dan’s legs. The pain had made him slightly harder, and somehow Arin wanted to fall to his knees and worship. 

Was Dan even ready to get his dick sucked? This had been a long, hard trip for him – all he wanted to do was make him happy.

“How do you want to come?” 

Dan’s dick twitched. “Um. Is it okay if you jerk me off?”

“Yeah,” Arin said. He sat Dan back down on the couch, then sat beside him. “That’s more than okay.”

Then he daubed his hand with lube and gently circled Dan’s dick. Alive, Dan’s cock twitched against the touch – he was alive, warm, real, insistent. Better than all the fantasies Arin had experienced before. 

He teased the orgasm out of Dan. Making out – stubble ticking beards, teeth scraping lips – Arin took his time. When he played with Dan’s nipples Dan sprawled out, as if trying to sun himself beneath the heat of Arin’s touch.

“You’re so fucking hot, Dan,” Arin said. “Bet you don’t need to hear me say that, right? You should see yourself, your hair all messy and your face all red. The way your lips open when you gasp, the wild look you get in your eyes when you get hotter, go higher. And this dick of yours – Jesus Christ. I’m serious that I need to get this thing up my asshole before I die.”

“Arin,” Dan whispered. His head was thrown back. His eyes twitched behind his eyelids. His hips rose up into Arin’s steadily pumping fist. 

“I know this is super new to you,” Arin said. “But someday I have to get this cock down my throat. I’ll be so fucking good to it. I’ll love it with every little inch of love I’ve got…”

“Oh fucking God, Arin,” he groaned.

“And when I’m done, you’re not going to remember your name.” Arin said. “You’re going to be a throbbing, whining, writhing mess…”

“Arin!”

“And you’re going to love every second of it, aren’t you, baby?”

Dan let out a cry and arched up into Arin’s touch. He could hump himself silly and to his contentment this way – Arin just sat back and let him go, let him have a good, hard come – jetting all over his own belly, his own chest, crying out Arin’s name.

For just a moment, Arin was the most powerful man alive. He had the whole universe right there, throbbing and witching, right in his grip.

But as Dan gently subsided with a whimper, tenderness replaced dominance. He got more paper towels for Dan, then opened his arms for an embrace.

Dan rested there for a long time. They held on and breathed, letting themselves rest, letting the chills finish wracking their bodies and the world swing back to peaceful silence. 

Dan fell back on the sofa. “Whew. Well, that was a new one.”

Arin grinned. “Something you wanna do one more time?”

“Much more than one more time,” Dan said. “An endless amount of times. I like being with you, Arin. It was everything I hoped it would be.” He added with a rueful point toward his puffy lips. “Though I don’t think I’m gonna switch the lyrics to ‘If We Were Gay’ yet. Not until I learn how to deepthroat like Janet Jackme.”

Arin didn’t know if he was flattered or disappointed. “Well,” he yawned. “We’ve got time.”

“Lots of time,” agreed Dan. 

“Do you want to come upstairs with me? Get a shower? Do you want to go to bed?” Dan had a tendency to want his own space afterwards. Maybe…

“Yes, please,” Dan said. They split a brief shower, then piled into bed.

“Where is Suze?” Asked Dan at last, as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

“I think she’s spending the night with one of the girls from the office. Not like this. At least, not yet.”

“Hmm,” Dan muttered. “I think I may have underestimated your gorgeous wife,” he observed.

“A little bit,” said Arin. 

“Just a bit,” Dan agreed, then rubbed his now-smooth chin against Arin’s neck.

“Thank you for tonight,” he said at last. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so…free to be honest. So much like me.”

“Me either,” Arin said. To have all of his pining work out to fruition, to have it become a part of something real and true, was a brand-new step for Arin. He had no idea what to do with himself, how to tame the feelings rushing around in his chest.

They’d figure out where their attraction lay – what the love they felt for one another – meant later on. At the moment, Arin was content to drift away and let everything stay mysterious for a little while.

But he’d never forget the feeling of Dan’s mouth around his dick – or the way he laughed. 

Or the feeling of his hug.

Suzy was right. 

Arin had it bad.


End file.
